


Untitled

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The softness of lips against lips is almost like a lullaby in John's head. 

It's quiet, and all he hears is their breathing, eerily calm and well timed and yet so tense, as if the lungs can't really keep the air in but don't really want to let it out, either.  
John wants to look, but forgets about it one second later, when he tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth, pushing Sherlock's mouth open with his and deepening their kiss. The next inhale is hungry and deep and he pushes forward with his whole head and chest, his hands locked around Sherlock's skull, fingers knotted in his curls, holding him in place, nudging him gently to accommodate his movements.  
Sherlock is trembling and agitated, and his kisses are fumbling and inelegant, uncoordinated, and John has taken over control and doesn't feel guilty for doing so. 

Gently, gently, he slows the kiss down until only their lips are touching, and then goes in again, tilting his head to the other side this time, making Sherlock open his mouth once again with one sweeping motion that wants to convey confidence, and reassurance. Sherlock sobs softly into his mouth; for a moment he falters, losing the rhythm, and it makes him tremble a bit harder in John's arms. John waits a moment, still keeping the contact, his tongue just caressing, until he goes in deep again, aggressively, pulling Sherlock to him. 

The warmth of a tear, just one, reaches their mouths where they are joined. Another runs down over the thumb John has placed, possessively, over a cheekbone.  
John gentles the kiss again, rights his head, softly distances their mouths until they barely touch; and now he can taste the tears. 

Reluctantly, he opens his eyes, pulls back a little to better see Sherlock's face, and looks at his flushed skin, his swollen lips, still half-open as he tries to catch his breath, and his eyes; those eyes, those beautiful eyes colour of the sea are full of tears, fat tears that caress his long eyelashes and run down his cheeks as Sherlock blinks nervously to get rid of them. John looks on, fascinated, unable to do anything else; Sherlock looks down for a moment, tries to collect himself somehow, fails. His ribcage is still contracting erratically, like he's in pain, and his mouth is still half-open, as if he just can't get enough air in. He looks back up at John, and his eyes are full of tears again, and look big, hopeful, and terrified at the same time.

"John", Sherlock murmurs, barely a whisper. John reaches out and kisses his lips again, once, briefly. Tastes the salt of his tears. 

"John", Sherlock says again. "John..." 

His name, just murmured, just in a breath, and John doesn't know what Sherlock is trying to say. Doesn't know if he is actually trying to say anything. He keeps looking at Sherlock, observing his pale, pale face, that face that can look so hard and harsh and cold but it's also so delicate and precious, and why can't people see that, goddamnit; observes his eyes, and watches as Sherlock still cries, helplessly almost, tears shining down his cheeks and dying on his lips as he fights to take regular breaths. His lips are glistening, and full, swollen, red; John looks at them, and feels a little bit guilty for thinking, even in this moment, about how good those lips would look, wrapped around his cock... 

Sherlock looks down again, briefly, his chest still heaving.

"Sherlock", it's John's turn to invoke this time. He doesn't know what he's trying to say, either; 'I'm here'. 'I've got you'. 'Please, don't cry'.  
Many possibilities in his mind, but he doesn't voice them. 

Still, Sherlock looks up, and this time he looks slightly more in control; his face is still wet with tears, but he can breathe, now, and the quiet sobbing is almost gone.  
It's the first and only time John has seen Sherlock cry.


End file.
